Mirrors
"The Endless Mirrors", also known as The Barrier of the Mirror Witch, is the game's Player-Versus-Player (PVP) game mode. In Mirrors, you pit your team of up to 5 Magical Girls against those created by other players. Battling in Mirrors earns you points, which advance you through the Mirrors-specific story, and Mirrors Coins which can be spent in the Shops. Mirrors battles require Battle Points (BP) to play. You can have up to 5 BP at once, and you regain 1 BP every hour. You can use BP Potions to refill your BP gauge, but you can never have more than 5 BP at a time. Mirrors is available after completing Main Story Chapter 3. Normally, only the regular Mirrors Story Mode is available. Gameplay Differences in Mirrors There are several key differences in Mirrors compared to regular story modes: *Blast discs do more damage *MP gain is increased for all Magical Girls *Skills start on cooldown and cannot be used at the start of the battle. *Skill cooldowns are halved (rounded up). For example, a Skill that normally has a 5 turn cooldown will only have a 3 turn cooldown. The Main Mirrors Screen (hover over this image to see what everything is) Image:Tutorial Mirrors.png| rect 1 52 112 227 Your current Mirrors Story chapter, and Mirrors Points needed for the next chapter (if applicable) rect 4 4 63 33 Return to previous screen rect 581 2 637 34 Bring up the Main Menu rect 527 99 633 221 Your current Mirrors Ranking medal rect 482 329 632 352 Your current Mirrors Coin balance rect 535 233 630 268 View your previous Mirrors Ranking performances rect 229 309 411 349 Your current Battle Points (BP). Click the + to use BP potions to refill your BP. rect 144 329 211 353 Enter Practice Mode rect 74 329 142 354 View the rewards for completing Mirrors Story chapters rect 5 328 73 354 View your record of recent battles circle 210 162 97 This is the normal Mirrors Story mode circle 428 162 97 Mirrors Ranking - only available during a Mirrors Ranking season. Keep an eye on the Events list for announcements of Ranked seasons Mirrors Story (hover over this image to see what everything is) Image:Tutorial Mirrors Story.png| rect 578 1 636 31 Bring up the Main Menu rect 4 4 60 30 Return to the previous screen rect 520 46 636 70 Use 1 BP to change for 3 new opponents rect 18 266 233 288 Your current team strength, based on the total Attack, Defense, and HP of your team. rect 18 291 235 310 Your current Mirrors Points amount rect 15 73 227 263 Your current Mirrors Team. The Team Leader is featured. rect 8 318 115 349 Edit your Mirrors Team rect 129 314 304 353 Your current BP amount, and time until 1 BP is regained. rect 312 78 637 353 3 randomly selected opponents. The top opponent has the same or more Mirrors Points than you, while the bottom opponent has fewer points than you. From here, you are presented with 3 opponents determined by your currently points total. Click on an opponent to preview their team before fighting. Choose your opponents carefully - harder opponents will give you more points, but only if you win! If you are not happy with any of the opponents, you can spend one BP to refresh the opponent list. Alternatively, the list automatically refreshes every 15 minutes. Rewards for Mirrors battles: Win: 3 Mirrors Coins and points based on the difficulty of the opponent and any other bonuses Loss: 1 Mirrors Coin and 3 points. Any bonus counters are reset. Mirrors Ranking For details about ranked seasons, see Main Article: Mirrors Ranking Every few months, a ranked PVP season opens. During this time players are allowed a fixed number of ranked battles each day, fighting similarly ranked opponents for a chance to reach the top. Players who achieve B-rank or higher in the most recent Ranked season will have a badge appear on their player card showing the rank they achieved. You can read more about Mirrors Ranking in the Events section. Practice Mode As you advance in Player Rank and gain mutual followers, you will gain access to Practice Mode. In this game mode you can test your team against those of your mutual followers (players who you follow, who follow you back). You must have at least 1 BP to enter a Practice Mode match; however this BP is not actually used up. Practice Mode fights do not affect your Mirrors Points or Ranking Points, but do count towards Daily Missions See Also *Mirrors Shop *Mirrors Story Release *Mirrors Ranking Category:Tutorial